The Game
by taylaymartinay
Summary: I have always wanted to create a story with all the great fanfiction plots. Time Travel, body switching, and secrets. I created a game that everyone in the story must play in order to get back to normal life that involves all of these things. Marauder era. any ship you want, just let me know in the reviews what you want.
1. Chapter 1

Lily and Alice hid behind one of the two statues in the hall. The two girls watched the four marauders all stand at one door and play with the handle. All day long they had secluded themselves only talking to each other in whispers. Lily and Alice knew this was a dire warning sign that chaos was coming.

"What are they doing?" Lily whispered.

"Why don't we just ask?" Alice said tapping her fingers against the statue.

"No, if we watch we can see what they're doing."

Alice ignored her and stepped from behind the statue. She was just behind the boys when she said

"What do you think you're up to?"

They turned to see her with her hands on her hips. Lily stepped from behind the statue and stood beside Alice.

"Fortescue, Evans. Following us?" James asked crossing his arms.

"Answer the question, Potter." Lily demanded

"This door," Remus gestured "Has been jammed since before we came to school here and we want to know what's inside. We thought since magic didn't work we would try to pick at it the muggle way but it didn't work."

"Don't go messing with what you don't understand." From behind the other statue Lucius Malfoy stepped with Regulus black and Severus Snape by his side.

"I agree." Frank stepped from behind a curtain.

"Oh, ok so everyone is following us. Wonderful." Sirius said sarcastically.

"I wasn't following you," Frank said "I was following Alice, to keep her out of trouble."

Alice smiled and blushed and looked away.

"So, almost everyone is following us, even better." James said turning to Sirius.

"Why do you care what's behind the door?" Lily asked raising an eyebrow

"Because it wont open." Peter stated

Lily rolled her eyes and pulled her wand.

"Alohomora." Nothing happened

"We've tried that." Remus said

Severus pulled his wand out.

"Let me try."

"Oh, and you call us show offs."

"I'm not showing off. I am using my brain unlike you four." He waved the wand and purple sparks flew from the key hole. The door opened to pitch black. The four boys began to step into the room before Lily said

"You don't know what's in there!"

"Scared Evans?" James snickered before entering

"Alice lets show them that we aren't scared and then leave." Alice nodded taking Lily's arm. Frank stood beside them as if guarding them. They followed the four boys into the room. Lucius, Regulus, and Severus followed.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as the last person entered the room the door closed by itself. The torches on the walls lit up dark green walls with no windows. There were four large couches that could hold five people each surrounding a small coffee table with some kind of game board on it.

"This is all?" James asked.

Lily and Alice looked around in boredom while the Slytherins had looks of disgust.

"We're leaving." Lily said pulling Alice and Frank to the door. She put her hand on the handle and pulled to find it wouldn't open.

"No! No!" Alice said stamping her foot. Severus rolled his eyes and pulled his wand. He waved it and waited for the sparks that did not happen.

"It won't work." He said in shock

"We can't be stuck in here!" Lily said hitting the door with her fist.

"You aren't," A voice said from behind them. They all turned to see the ghost of the Grey Lady sitting on the coffee table next to the board. Her hair was floating around her as if she were underwater "I have been waiting for some wise students to open my door and come play my game."

"We don't want to play your game." Regulus said defiantly

"Fine, don't play. But if someone doesn't win none of you will ever leave."

"You can't keep us in here!" Lucius said trying to make himself seem taller than he was.

"It's not me, it's the game." She said with a smile

"We'll play." Sirius said plopping on the couch right across from the Grey Lady. James followed and sat next to him. Remus and Peter were hesitant but followed as well.

"You're actually going to play?" Lily said in surprise

"It's the only way out, Evans." Sirius said

Lily and Alice shared a look with Frank before sitting on the couch next to the marauders. The Slytherins reluctantly sat on their own couch. The game board was a swirl of black and white tiles with a crystal ball in the middle.

"How do we start?" Severus asked.

"Each person must take a chess piece," She gestured to the black and white chess pieces next to the board "They will turn into your spirit animal and that will be your piece. Every black tile represents a punishment and every gold tile represents a reward."

"Wait, what are the punishments?" Lily asked with worry

"That's the surprise," She smiled "The first person to get to the middle first wins. But for each person the game will bring another person from another time to play."

"Another time?" Frank asked

"The game will decide." She said

"I'll go first." Sirius said picking up a black pawn piece. As he held it between his fingers it turned into a black dog.

"That seems to fit you." James said knocking his shoulder into Sirius's and picking up a white horse piece. It turned into a stag with large antlers.

Lily reached and took a white pawn piece. It changed to a beautiful horse.

"Wow, my spirit animal is a horse." She said with a small smile. Alice picked one up and watched it change into a tiger.

"Ooh." She said happily.

Frank's turned into a koala.

"That does seem like me. Most of my time is taken up by eating and sleeping." He laughed

Peter and Remus stared each other down as if trying to force the other to pick one first. After a second Peter picked one up and watched it change into a rat.

"Weird." He said trying to look surprised. Remus looked to the Slytherins and decided he would rather have his secret out now then deal with them. He picked up a pawn piece and held it in his hand. In a second it formed a bumble bee. In surprise and relief he smiled. Sirius and James looked at each other and smiled.

"You're turn, Reg." Sirius looked at his brother.

His brother ignored him and picked a piece up. In his hands it formed a cat.

"Looks about right." Sirius said rolling his eyes. Lucius picked his piece up and it formed a mouse. Severus chose a king piece and watched it form a snake.

"Oooh, there is a surprise. Severus the snake." James said laughing with Sirius.

"It's better than a dog or a deer." Severus said in annoyance.

"Now for the next part. You will each get a playing partner from another time to help you win."


	3. Chapter 3

"Who wants to go first?"

"I'll go first since Sirius picked a piece first last time." James said

"Place your hands upon the crystal ball and the game will pick someone to be your playing partner." James placed his hands upon the crystal ball and closed his eyes.

The silence became heavy as they all waited for something-anything to happen. James felt his fingers shaking and he couldn't stop his foot from starting to tap. Suddenly from nowhere there was a loud thump. Everyone jumped to their feet to see a shorter version of James pulling himself to his feet. He had the same messy dark hair and even the same round glasses. He was wearing a dark shirt with a flannel over shirt and baggy jeans.

"So, you've picked me for my partner?" James asked looking himself up and down.

"Partner?" The boy asked

"The game never picks yourself as your partner." The Grey Lady said

"What's your name?" James asked walking up to the boy to shake his hand

"Harry. Harry Potter."

Lily gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

"Prongs, you have the same last name." Sirius said looking between them

Harry looked about the room before saying

"I think I've been dropped into the future."

"How can you tell?" Lily asked

"Because James Potter-well, he's my father."

James stepped back and his eyes widened.

"I'm a father in the future? I guess it shouldn't surprise me I mean I love kids and I'm really good with kids."

"That is because you are a kid." Lily rolled her eyes.

"Anyway we cannot leave the room until we finish the game and you are supposed to help Potter win." Severus interrupted their banter.

James patted Harry on the shoulder and ushered him to the couch. When they were all seated Harry saw Lily sitting on the other couch. He stared at her for a second causing her to shiver.

"Can someone else please do the weird crystal ball thing now?"

"I'll go." Frank said causing everyone to stare at him.

"What?"

"Nothing." Alice said looking away.

Frank reached over the board and placed his hands over the crystal ball. Again anticipation filled the room. After a few minutes there was another loud thump. Behind them a chubby boy was picking himself up.

"Neville!" Harry stood and looked Neville over.

"Where am I?" He asked

"Neville, we've been taken into the past." Harry took Neville by the shoulders and turned him away from his parents so as not to freak him out.

"But-Why?"

"To help some people beat a game so they can get out of this room. Neville I need you to prepare yourself for something, ok?" Harry could see his parents and the others watching the two oddly

"What is it?" Neville asked. Harry slowly turned Neville around. Before him he saw his mother and father watching him. Frank stood and shook Neville's hand.

"Hi, Neville. My name is Frank Longbottom. I guess we'll be partners."

"My name is Neville Longbottom." Neville said in a monotone voice

"Oh, that means we're…father and son?" He asked. Neville nodded.

"Will it always be someone related to us?" Lucius asked the Grey Lady.

"Not always," She answered running a finger across the crystal ball "It depends on whether you have family in the future or not."

"Let me go next." Lily said putting her hands on the crystal ball. Harry winced hoping above all hope that Dudley Dursley wouldn't show up.

"I cannot belie-" Hermione appeared mid conversation. She stopped talking and looked around.

"Hermione!" Harry stood and hugged her

"Harry," She said slowly "Where are we?"

Lily stood from the couch and stood in front of the two.

"Hi," She said a little nervously "My name is Lily Evans. I know this is a strange question but are you my daughter in the future?"

Hermione looked between Harry and Lily unsure how to respond.

"Are we in the past?" She asked looking at Harry who nodded.

"Hermione isn't your daughter," Harry came to Hermione's rescue "She's one of my best friends at school in the future." Lily's face fell a little

"So, I don't have family in the future."

"You do it's just hard to explain." Harry said putting a hand to her shoulder. When he touched her shoulder he remembered that she had given her life for his in the future. He knew that no matter what happened while he was here he would do whatever he could to protect her even if it meant risking his own life.

After explaining to Hermione what was going on they all settled on the couch again.

"Ok, it's my turn." Sirius placed his hands over the crystal ball.

George appeared in the room looking around wildly. When he saw Harry, Hermione, and Neville he said

"So, this is where the party is."

"That is something my kid would say, but he doesn't look a lot like me. I'm going to have to ask my wife in the future if she's cheating on me." Sirius scrutinized over George

"Sirius, you aren't even married." Lily rolled her eyes

"Oh, yeah."

"He isn't your son anyway, Sirius. His name is George Weasley." Hermione stated

"I wish I were though," George said shaking Sirius's hand "I've heard you were one of the best pranksters there were."

Harry hurriedly explained the situation before George sat down.

"I'll go next." Severus placed his hands over the ball and they all waited. No one was sure what to expect.

"Hello everyone." The voice was too happy, it was too girly. They turned to find Luna Lovegood in a bright yellow dress.

"Please, don't tell me I created this." Severus looked like he might puke.

"Severus! She's cute!" Lily said smiling at Luna

"I don't remember this room." Luna looked around

"That's because we are all being transported into the past, Luna." Hermione told her the game they were playing and she sat down next to Severus who practically jumped into Lucias's lap to get away.

Lucias pushed Severus away and without a word placed his hands over the ball. Draco appeared just as pompous and arrogant as he usually was though it looked as though he had been sitting in a chair when he disappeared.

"What am I doing here? I demand to know." He turned in circles. Lucias stood and explained it all to him and they sat together on the couch.

"I can't believe I have to be stuck in a room with you." He looked at Harry and Hermione. Neither answered instead Regulus placed his hands over the ball.

Dean appeared in the middle of the room.

"Are you my son in the future?" Regulus asked

"Uh, I don't know. I suppose you could be." Dean said

"What do you mean I could be?" Regulus asked

"I never met my father. I know he was a wizard and he was working for someone bad but we think he was murdered." Dean said sitting next to Regulus

"Dean, you never told us that before." Hermione said

He shrugged and looked away.

"Okay, okay. Now me." Alice placed her hands over the ball.

Ginny Weasley appeared in the middle of the room.

"Oh! I have a daughter in the future!" Alice stood and hugged Ginny.

"Um, actually that's my sister." George raised a finger

"Ah, so Alice and I have a son and daughter together." Sirius wiggled his eyebrows

"Sirius, you don't have a son or a daughter." James face palmed himself.

"Wait, you aren't my daughter?" Alice asked with her hands still on Ginny's shoulders.

"Um, no. I don't even know where I am."

They explained everything and she sat down.

"You go, Peter." Remus looked nervous

He placed his hands and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Fred!"

"George!"

An identical twin to George stood in the middle of the room. The two boys hugged.

"Pete, you can't copy my kid." Sirius said in a put out voice.

"Sorry." He said looking down. James and Lily gave up on the pair

"You know Ron is going crazy back there right?" Fred said with a laugh.

"Let him go crazy a little longer."

"Ok, Remus, your turn."

He gently placed his hands on the crystal and hoped with all his heart that who ever showed up wouldn't be any child of his.

"Ron!" all the kids from the future shouted.

Ron stood in the middle of the room red faced and sick looking.

"W-where-" he fainted right there on the floor.

The group jumped and surrounded Ron on the floor. He opened his eyes and looked around him.

"Harry, I'm seeing double." He said trying to focus between Harry and James. Harry pulled him up by the arms saying

"Ron, you aren't seeing double. We are in the past."

"The past? Why?" He asked as Harry sat him on the couch.


End file.
